


I Keep Missing You

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, post trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan really misses Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Keep Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy! Sorry about all the G/Cally stuff lately I've just had so many ideas for them since the trade. :( I miss them together.

“Dan! Get on the ice! Now!” AV yelled, practically shoving the man off the bench and over the wall.

“Sorry coach!” He yelled as he skated to help Ryan defend against an odd man rush.

Ever since Ryan left his game had been thrown off almost completely. He’d zone out during games, missing important shifts, and was just an overall mess. Everyone could tell, including the fans.

Thoughts of Ryan plagued him. They kept him up at night, made it hard to focus; he was like a drug that Dan was hooked on and just couldn’t get enough of. He just wanted to see him again. He wanted to walk into the locker room and see Ryan smile at him again, tease him, laugh at one of their many inside jokes. He wanted time to get over it. Wanted to see Ryan play even if it had to be from the stands and only a day trip down with an early practice the next day. Dan didn’t care as long as he could see him again. He longed to see him again. But instead he’s stuck playing here when he would rather be with Ryan.

“Dan!” Derek yelled from across the ice as a pass went past him without him even realizing it. He quickly shook his head and muttered at himself to focus as he chased it down. His mind flashed back to the harsh words of one of his teammates when the second period ended.

“You need to get your head out of your ass, Dan!” Brad had yelled across the room, making everyone else go silent, watching to see what would happen next. “I get it, Cally and you were close but we have Marty now! He has more experience than Ryan. He won a cup with me. He knows what he’s doing.”

“Are you implying that Ryan had no idea what he was doing and that he wasn’t a good captain?” Dan asked him coldly.

“I’m not saying that, Dan, what I’m saying i-” Richie started; voice softening as he realized what Dan had taken his previous statement to be.

“Oh save the shit, Richie.” He had snapped before going silent the rest of the time.  
They still weren’t talking. Brad was giving him apologetic looks but Dan ignored them. He was not in the mood for it.

“Danny watch out!” One of the guys called out but it was too late. Dan was rammed hard head first into the boards and fell to the ice.

He kept blinking, disoriented as he lay on the ice, the athletic trainer and medical staff trying to keep him awake. His head lolled to the side towards the glass and there he was surprised to see a worried looking familiar face.

“Cally?” He asked, trying to get up but was instantly hit with a headache. He groaned and eventually passed out again.

Had Ryan really made it to the game or was it just his imagination playing tricks on him?


End file.
